The Grimm Creeper
by StreetLightSaint
Summary: I know, I know, the title, I just couldn't help myself. Renard/Nick slash, nothing too graphic. Sean Renard is a complicated man, who's just added an unwanted new word to his description of himself. It's all Nick's fault!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nuth'n, I don't claim nuth'n. I don't make nuth'n.

A/N: I needed some Sean/Nick slash after the whole 'Renard's obsessed with Juliet' thing. Again, the title is…well just embrace it! :D

And warning: here there be slash.

**The Grimm Creeper**

Captain Renard was reviewing the day's reports. To all the world that's all it looked like he was doing, in actuality he was drowning a pit of despair. The air of doom was so thick around him it had Wu doing a backstep out of the office. Sean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, really all this dramatic nonsense didn't suit him in the slightest. The true reason for his foul mood was waving some of the other officers goodbye as he sat there watching him, Nick Burkhardt. The second reason for his "despair" was all on himself though, when he realized what he was doing. Sean Renard was acting like a creeper. Last week he spoke to his beloved half-sister, the girl was the only one who'd ever treated him like real family and despite the five year age difference they were quite close, he explained to her the…_stirrings_ he'd been developing for his favorite detective. He pretended not to feel the prickle of heat on the back of his neck. Disgraceful, really. The girl had told him he was being shady, cute, but very shady. And that was_ not_ attractive. She'd also told him he was insane when he mentioned Nick was also a Grimm.

It wasn't his fault, there was an undeniable bond between royals and Grimms with roots centuries deep. Traditions were never his cross to bear but Grimms and royals were always something that interested him. The problem, even if Nick suddenly switched teams and found Sean desirable, was that very tradition was what would ultimately keep them apart. He hated that Nick was being treated like an object to be owned and passed along, Renard was a bastard prince and not in line to the throne—not in line to be with a Grimm. Eventually the family would find out, when that time came he was prepared to fight for _his_ Grimm.

Until then, he really had to stop this. Nick left the department and an hour later Sean was sitting outside his home, staring at the place so hard he was beginning to get eye strain. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see through walls. Okay, admittedly that was a pretty creeperish thing to want to be able to do. He frowned again at his sister's word choice. All he wanted was to be near, in case of trouble or…or what-not. Sean squared his shoulders, his logic was quickly falling apart. Perhaps that was the point; love at its essence was without logic. And perhaps his little sister knew a good vessen therapist. One better versed with his "issues". Okay, that was it, he was leaving. He turned the key and when he looked up Sean saw the cause of all his woe illuminated from the car's headlights. Honestly, he scoffed before the panic kicked in, who made that look good?

Nick looked pissed, also hot, at that Sean wanted to slap himself instead he composed himself and thought of a credible lie. The detective squinted, green eyes widening when he realized who was in the car. An air of righteous anger hung around him when walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle and tapped on the window.

Sean was far too dignified to sit inside while his detective stood there like a traffic cop waiting for his license and registration. He opened the door and swung his long legs out to face his opponent.

"Captain," said Nick in a tone that was never before directed at him, "what the hell?" The words weren't the most elegant, they were however, exactly what Nick was feeling.

"I know how this must look, Nick, but I promise you—"

"It's almost a relief actually," the younger man interrupted running a hand through his raven hair.

Sean blinked, "Huh?"

Nick smiled a little at his superior's loss for words, "Someone's been out here for weeks, I was starting to worry, but it's just you. So again, _what the hell_?"

A warmth spread through his chest when Nick made it clear he felt safe around him, well he didn't say the exact words but it was implied…pretty much.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I've made it a habit of checking up on you…and Juliet, after everything that's happened these past months. I apologize that I over-stepped my bounds on this matter." Sean reasoned that it wasn't a lie. He was worried about Nick after all of the Grimm incidents. Every time he saw the younger man come in with a new bruise or scratch it made him want to kill something, every once and a while he did.

Nick was silent a moment, studying Renard with a penetrating gaze then out of the blue he asked, "You don't have a thing for my girlfriend do you?"

Sean nearly choked on the crisp night air. Seemingly satisfied with that response Nick replied, "Good, she's not home anyway."

They shared another awkward pause. Nick shifted his feet rather adorably, "Do you wanna a come inside?"

A thousand X-rated scenarios flooded Sean's brain. "Certainly, thank you."

The awkwardness continued all the way up to the door, Nick opened it for Sean allowing him to go in first. Crossing the threshold gave Sean a simultaneous rush of excitement and the queasy need to vomit. He loosened his tie a millimeter and waited for Nick to make the move, not that he was…going to be making any moves that is, damn, and there went his mind again. Sean knew he was going to have to face this. The effect the young Grimm had on him put them both in danger, but not having Nick around him could make things even worse. Sighing, he couldn't keep his conflicting emotions from showing on his face for once.

Nick had sensed the mounting uneasiness between him and his captain; he'd always been attuned to how people were feeling long before any of the Grimm business started. The Captain was not an easy man to read by any means but Nick felt an inexplicable connection there between the two of them. It was obvious the pain was in some sort of emotional pain so Nick did what he did when Monroe was down: he brought out the booze. He led Sean to the kitchen table and sat him down. Placing two glasses out he retrieved the scotch from the liquor cabinet, the Captain looked like a scotch man. Pouring the amber liquid Nick noted the slightly askew tie his Captain was sporting, for some reason it bothered him. He was far from a neat freak, no it was something else, he just couldn't put his finger on it…

Sean swallowed thickly, nursing his scotch he tried to appear as if he didn't notice the stare Nick was giving him. Nick blinked, a light blush dusting his cheeks when he realized what he'd been doing. Neither man knew what to say to the other. After another refill the awkward tension had dissolved into a companionable silence. Three more glasses had them leaning next to each other with Nick trying to explain very loudly why he became a cop rather than an art student.

"My Dad always bought me art supplies, I remember that. He came in with bags full of paint and brushes and…and paint." The inebriated detective smiled brightly at the memory, completely transfixing his Captain, "My Mom ended up taking most of it away, for a little kid most of that kinda stuff is poisonous, ya know?...Hey are you okay? Do you need a bucket? There used to be a bucket under the sink—"

Sean grabbed Nick's wrist as he was about to go fetch whatever it was he was talking about, he was not as much of a lightweight as Nick was so he felt the little pang of guilt when he pulled the young man down to him pressing his lips to his own in a rough kiss. Nick gasped in surprise allowing Sean to explore the hot cavern with frantic fervor. Sean felt the light push against his chest and took it as a sign to stop, but by the gods he did not _want_ to, they also had to breathe so he let go gasping in air while pouring out apologies.

Nick blinked, unsure what just happened, without knowing what else he should say he went with, "Uh, so that's a no to the bucket?"

Chuckling Sean replied, "I thought you'd be more upset."

Nick blinked again, suddenly sober, everything dawned on him and he smiled, "If it makes you feel better if I was still with Juliet I probably would've punched you."

"Wai-, what do you mean? You're not with Juliet anymore?" How the hell did that happen without him noticing? He noticed EVERYTHING about _his_ Grimm. That came out as a little obsessive…

The detective was little taken aback by that, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. "No, we broke up a couple of weeks ago, I was trying to keep it on the down low for a while until she came to get the rest of her stuff."

"Oh…so, about…"

"About what just happened?" Nick prodded.

"Yes, what do you want to do about it? I mean, I understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings and I don't want this to interfere with work, you're the best I have Nick…" Sean knew he had a cold chance in hell, but a man could hope, or a vessen prince could hope.

Nick didn't say anything at all for a few minutes, a few years of odd looks and personal space violations coming into context. Sean was about to scream when the Grimm finally opened his mouth.

"Well," Nick went in closer to his captain, the predatory glint of a Grimm in his eyes, "I was thinking we could do that again…_Sean_." He let the word roll off his tongue in a low growl and finished taking off Sean's askew tie.

Sean gasped, "Are…you sure about this, Nick?" Why was he questioning this? This was what he wanted.

Nick growled again, giving the older man his 'are you fucking serious right now?' look. Rather than wait for Sean, Nick took the initiative this time by straddling his captain in his chair and running his tongue across the man's lips. Renard moaned lifting Nick up by the thighs and setting him on the table. The Captain grazed his teeth on Nick's neck, stopping here and there to kiss pale flesh. He was content to keep going even as the doorbell rang, repeatedly. Huffing, Nick pushed him off trying to straighten himself. He shot Sean a reassuring smile before heading to the door and answering it.

Monroe stood in the door frame with plastic containers full of food, all homemade and still warm. "Hey dude, I brought you something to eat. You really need to go to the grocery store, just because Juliet is gone doesn't mean you stop eating. And it's not very safe considering." The blubat brushed past his Grimm friend without a second thought.

Sean heard the conversation from the kitchen trying to clamp down on the slow simmer of jealousy he felt and instead focused on the fact that Nick was taking Juliet's absence a lot harder than he let on. Guilt tugged at his heart, he took advantage of Nick, that wasn't the way he wanted this whole thing to happen. He wanted Nick, not just his body but his love as well; he wanted something that was real. And that just what he was going to do: win Nick's heart.

Retrieving his tie Sean walked in the living room, ignoring the questioning look from the uninvited guest he schooled his features into the epitome of professionalism, "I have to be getting home now, it was good seeing you—we'll continue our conversation at a later date, good night Nick." And that was that, he was out the door and driving down Main in less than ten seconds.

Nick just smiled knowingly. Monroe stared after the car and then turned to Nick, "Who the hell was that guy?"

"My boss."

"Huh," Monroe shrugged and closed the door behind him, " He's kind of creepy…so, ravioli or chicken parm?"

Nick's stomach growled, "Both?"

Monroe's cheerful laugh halted, turning suddenly serious as he sniffed the air, "You know that guy, your boss, is Vessen right?"

"_What_?!"

The end?

A/N 2: So I wrote this as a one-shot story but I may continue it later, all depends on the reviews I suppose!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, obviously, otherwise Nick wouldn't be sleeping on his own damn couch and would be walking around taking out wessen with no shirt and randomly kissing the men in his life…so, yeah.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and encouragement , sorry for the long wait for the update but I finally got around to it. This will be a multi-chap fic eventually since you guys showed an interest

The Grimm Creeper

A week had passed since Nick found out about Renard, that he was wessen. He wasn't sure what to make of that. Did the Captain know he was a Grimm? Should he confront him? Monroe had been vague on what exact species of wessen Renard was, something he'd never encountered before he said. Oh how his Aunt Marie would be rolling in her grave, not only did he have wessen friends, he also had a "thing" for one. For now that's all the pomp Nick could give what transpired between them, it was a "thing". A very hot thing that he wouldn't mind happened again. Only it didn't happen again. His Captain was more or less the same, all rigid protocol and succinct words. The more or less bit came in when Nick started receiving… "things", "things" because of their "thing". First it was simple coffee, his Captain brought him coffee. Odd, sure, but not anything to write in a dairy about (not that he had one, mind you). Next were the pastries. It doesn't matter where you live, Portland or Houston, a man simply does not buy another man fancy French pastries. Renard had come up to him, deposited the box of flaky goodness in his hands, and walked away. He did not like that he was on the continuous end of Renard walking away from him. He didn't like a lot of things about this whole situation. When the UPS man delivered a two thousand dollar antique easel to his house the last straw had sufficiently beat the hell out of his camel. Nick had to face his Captain, after making out with the man you'd think that would comparatively easier. Then again Nick had considered himself a straight man a mere week ago. That was some life-altering shit right there.

It was probably wouldn't be best to approach Renard in his office, their talk should be had in private. Nick had always been the type of guy to keep his personal and work lives separate, everything had its place, even the Grimm aspect of his life occupied its own little compartment in his mind. Now lines were getting blurred and, because it bears repeating, his _Captain_ had brought him _pastries_. His Grimm world, personal life, and work life were all colliding in horrifying Technicolor. Normally he'd say he needed a stiff drink but he remembered where that got him last time. That damn liquor cabinet was evil. No, Nick had known what he was doing when he'd reciprocated his boss' kiss. Had all the possible repercussions fully formulated in his scotch-addled mind? No, but he had definitely wanted to do it. There were no doubts in that department. Honestly this whole "thing" would probably be easier if there were. At the very least he could hide behind something. Unfortunately since Nick became a Grimm he loathed to hide behind anything. Everything was so _current_ and _aggressive_. He was beginning to think all the bloodshed his ancestors had caused had nothing to do with their being no mutual understanding, maybe it was just being a Grimm, the transition changed them somehow. The thought was unpleasant and he pushed it away for now, turning to his thoughts to the present situation.

Rather than have an awkward one-on-one Nick opted to send Renard a text message. He thought his Captain would appreciate he used as little words as possible and went for cryptic. Cryptic wasn't exactly his forte, training in the academy didn't cover secret romantic rendezvous and wessen. The Grimm part of Nick was furious. Simultaneously for not realizing Renard for what he was and not really caring all that much when he found out. Sometimes ignorance was indeed bliss.

Nick finished up the last details on a closing case, an open and shut robbery gone wrong, and said his farewells to Hank. His partner had wisely stayed quiet while he watched their Captain pull out all the stops for Nick. Though keeping the smirk off his face was a lot harder than holding his tongue. Hank managed, considering the Captain could fire him and Nick could kick his ass with a plastic spork, so he believed he managed very well. He flashed Nick a knowing smile and waved goodbye, wondering if Nick was going to be ready for what he was in for and maybe just a little jealous. That feeling he pushed away and considered it the aftereffects of being Nick's partner for so many years.

The younger detective stopped at Monroe's before heading home. Almost exclusively to eat. Monroe had been feeding him ever since Juliet left, in exchange Nick brought him nice wine. Or what he guessed was nice wine, the blutbat had given him a freaking list to follow. He was more of a beer guy and that wasn't changing soon no matter Monroe's efforts to educate him in the ways of vino.

"So…you're going to go all Grimm on him right?" Monroe asked earnestly over the freshly plated food.

"That depends," Nick replied with a smirk, "what does 'going all Grimm' consist of?"

"Ya know, broken windows, busted doors, crossbows in faces." Monroe waved his hands in an assumedly threatening fashion. "That's what I got though the crossbow came later."

"I was thinking about just offering him some coffee…"

The blutbat looked a little put-out, "Oh."

"He's still my boss, I hardly think the impromptu crossbow in the face is a smart plan." Nick explained around a hot spoonful of vegetarian stew.

Monroe grumbled, "Right."

"Are you pouting?"

"_No_, I simply think in all fairness everyone should get their door kicked-in." He defended.

A short silence settled in which was quickly broken by a certain Grimm, "You _are _pouting."

"I am not!"

"Sure whatever you say. I'm not about to kick my own door in anyway."

Monroe's eyebrows shot up his forehead, "Your meeting him at your _house_." He said incredulously.

Nick nodded, "Tonight, if he shows. Things have been weird lately…" Nick thought about filling-in his friend on the past few days, wanting to know if maybe it was a wessen thing, but decided against it. He really didn't want to have _that_ conversation with Monroe, it would take things to a whole new level of awkwardness. In truth Nick hadn't thought everything completely out yet. He'd kissed a _guy_, his _Captain_, and considered doing more, lots more. How was he going to explain all this to Monroe? Or Hank? Worst of all he wasn't freaking out as much as he thought he should be. Because c'mon, he had to be certifiable, that was the only reasonable explanation.

"_Tonight?!"_ Monroe felt like he should have more of a say in all this for some reason. Nick was his friend, when he took stock of his life he was probably his best friend, poor Oma must be so ashamed of him in the afterlife. His friend didn't seem to be all that bothered by his boss being a wessen. The initial shock had worn off a while ago and that rubbed him the wrong way even more. He wasn't jealous or anything because you know, that would just be _crazy, insane,_ and, um, Nick was looking at him funny now and this stew needed more salt, yep definitely more salt.

"Is that a problem?" The Grimm asked with genuine curiosity.

"N-no, just be careful man, what do you really know about the guy?" Monroe offered while shaking salt like a jackhammer.

That was a good question and the answer was not a helluva whole lot. Renard was a private man, Nick didn't know anything at all about his family or where he came from. But how many employees could say they really knew their bosses?

Nick grinned, "I know enough."

Monroe gulped down wine, pushing down thoughts that grin conjured, then he responded almost defeated, "Just be careful man, all I'm say'n."

"Aren't I always?"

"_No_, you're like a giant nuclear powered magnet for trouble." Monroe grumbled.

Nick pursed his lips and gave a little nod, the blubat had a point, an irritating point but it was there. In big flashing letters. He didn't argue, rather he helped his friend clean up, even volunteered to do the dishes. It was the least he could do for the man, er, person who had taken it upon himself to make sure the detective didn't fall over due to malnutrition. Monroe was more awkward than usual, he was a detective of course he noticed the not so subtle change in his friend, and that made him edgy. The edginess stayed with him as he left and headed for his own home where a certain police Captain had been waiting for a solid hour in the same place as Nick discovered him before. Their meet time wasn't for another hour and a half, the Grimm didn't know where that fit in between cute and creepy but it was definitely somewhere in the middle. Nick pulled up the driveway in a rush like he didn't even notice the vehicle, so that the meet was still happening on his terms and maybe he took the tiniest amount of satisfaction in making his boss wait for him. And maybe he had control issues to boot. Neither stopped him from waltzing in his front door like it was the Buckingham Palace and never looking over his shoulder. Luckily for him Nick didn't have to worry about what was over his shoulder, he did however have to worry about what he was about to walk into. Monroe would be thrilled his magnet theory would be proved right. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grimm Creeper**

**3**

The creature loomed in the entrance to Nick's kitchen, taller than the Grimm even as it hunkered down to four legs. Opalescent scales shimmered over its canine-like form, the scales seemed to flare up like fur as it made itself ready to attack. With a speed so ferocious not even a Grimm could reacted fast enough the beast launched itself at Nick causing the detective to hit the ground several feet beyond his porch steps while the unknown creature crushed him into the pavement. A moment flashed by him when he thought to himself 'this is it, this is how I go down', then there was nothing. Nothing but a peaceful darkness that seemed to echo his sentiment.

When Nick opened his eyes again it was to the hovering face of his Captain, which was disconcerting to say the least, and a pounding ache in the back of his skull that was worse than all of his college hangovers combined. He was on his own sofa in his living room. The door had been ripped of the hinges and had been propped back up haphazardly. Sitting up allowed him to see the oily droplets of blood leading to his kitchen, it also made the pain _so_ much worse.

Nick groaned and a glass of ice water and bottle of painkillers appeared. He gulped down more than the recommended dosage and slumped back into the cushions with a hand over his eyes.

"What the fuck just happened?" He finally asked.

Sean had been working on what he'd tell Nick for the past hour the younger man was out. Some parts he'd even practiced out loud…in the bathroom mirror.

Sean cleared his throat, "You we're attacked."

Nick eyed him from between his fingers, "No shit." He sighed and was pleased to discover how the pain was beginning to ebb away already, that couldn't have been the effect of convenience store ibuprofen alone. Taking another breath Nick asked, "What was that thing, it wasn't like the rest of you."

A bucket of imaginary freezing water was dumped on Sean's back. The effect wasn't detrimental to his state of mind; on the contrary it allowed him to finally focus on his words.

"The blubat?" He asked.

Nick nodded, eyes sharper than they were seconds ago.

"Then let me make myself clear, I am not like the rest of _them_." Sean's tone slipped easily into one of authority, of the Prince of Portland. He relaxed his shoulders minutely; suddenly aware he didn't want to scare Nick off. His sister had given him some, uh, tips on being more social, Sean quickly implemented the first by sitting next to Nick on the couch. It was supposed to make him seem less confrontational, she said. Maybe Nick would overlook the rim rod straightness of Sean's posture and the way he looked like was going to bolt at any moment.

Rather than apologize for the tone and the lying Sean went straight to the explanation Nick had initially asked about, "What attacked you was a Teufelshunde, in its purest use the creature is an attack dog usually sent… by the Royals."

Nick leaned back again, "Of course it was." The following 'Fuck my life.' was mumbled into the arm he rested across his face.

If Sean wasn't trying to act with dignity and wasn't flat-out furious his family sent the dog in the first place, he would have let himself chuckle. By God he knew the feeling. He wanted to touch Nick, reassure him somehow. But he didn't.  
"I'm sorry it hurt you. I should have been faster." Was all Sean could muster.

Nick slid his arm down, "Not a big deal, thanks for doing whatever it was you did." He almost laughed at himself, when did getting almost mauled by a scary monster stop being a bid deal exactly? "So when were you going to tell me what you really are? Before or after the UPS man learns the way to my house by heart?"

"Uh…" And there went his words again. Sometimes Sean marveled at how he could command an entire precinct of cops and the corresponding media and then have his communication skills crushed by a couple of simple questions. Nick waited expectantly but not impatiently, he did owe the Captain his life after all.

"I wanted to tell you, there are still things I can't tell you, not because I don't want to but because I want to keep you safe." Nick didn't say anything so Sean continued, trying to keep eye-contact but finding it difficult, "I can't change what I am any more than you can change what you are. Moreover, I can't change how I feel about you either. I've tried."

Letting it all sink-in, Nick kept his face carefully blank. Maybe it was his Grimm instincts not liking not knowing was Sean was, maybe the wound Juliet left was still a little too fresh. Either way he still had a whole list of questions to ask. He asked all of them. It was odd going all cop on his own Captain, whom took them all in stride, wording each answer carefully while never once slouching.

All the new information about Princes and Royals whirled around Nick's head for a few minutes before getting safely compartmentalized preventing Nick from having a Grimm-induced stroke. Nick could almost hear his Grimm side roar 'Off with their heads!' Shoving the urge down was beginning to take more effort and that worried the hell out of him. Finally he got to what he wanted to know beyond the wessen and the bloody axes.

"Alright, what was with the pastries? And…the stuff?" Nick asked. He wasn't an idiot, the two of them had a unnamed "thing", sure, but that was all he really got out of the whole situation. Nick wasn't sure how to approach a relationship with a man or, when it got down to it, if he could even make that type of relationship work. Nervous. Wow, he hadn't been nervous about anyone like this in a long time.

"I'm courting you." Sean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nick blinked, "Like lords, ladies, and ballrooms courting?"

This time Sean _did _smile, "Like Nick Burkhardt I want to make you mine courting."

"Oh, that kind."

"Yes, that kind."

The two shared a silence in which Nick was beating down yet another although completely different kind of stroke. Sean on the other hand was debating setting his head on fire if Nick didn't say something soon.

"I'm," Nick breathed, "okay with that."

A weight lifted from Sean's very stoic shoulders. The pounding in his heart didn't slow down a beat and amazingly the fluttering in his stomach actually got worse.

"Then, I would very much like to take you on a date." Sean stated and instantly cursed himself for not making it a question.

Nick shifted, leaning a little into his Captain, "Two conditions."

"Anything."

"If we do this, no more gifts, you can't treat me any differently than anyone else at work."

"Of course."

"And I-uh, need to take this slow. I'm not really…knowledgeable." A blush crept up Nick's neck, blossoming across fine cheekbones; he rubbed the back of his neck trying to will the heat away. Sean though it was quite possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"I don't want to rush you into anything, Nick. That was the whole point." Replied Sean evenly. Did he mention the most adorable thing he'd ever seen part, because it bore repeating.

"Okay great…how does Saturday sound? Um, date-wise I mean."

"Perfect." Sean looked at his Grimm and couldn't think of any other word.

Nodding, Nick's attention was again caught by the droplets of blood still on his kitchen floor, "Where'd you put that thing anyway?" He asked, desperate for any other line of conversation on the freaking planet.

Sean stood and straightened his clothes, "I took care of it don't worry. You should get some sleep though, there won't be any more coming. Trust me."

Nick didn't feel like arguing, the whole bit about Sean being his boss on the clock was going to have to be worked out. Later, definitely later. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you some other time then?" Nick looked pointedly at the door, his sad, newly broken door. He wasn't all good with having slumber parties with his boss yet.

Unplussed Sean took the hint and cordially left Nick to his own devices, trying to give the younger man the distance he needed at the moment. He didn't like it but he went with it, his sister would be so proud. Sean gingerly replaced the door from his side and made his way over to his car that was still parked in the same spot. Opening the trunk he ignored the fetid body of the Teufelshunde and pulled out a long sword. With the sword in hand he sat back in his car and made for damn sure what he told Nick was the truth: There wouldn't be any more coming.

**A/N:** I know, I'm the slowest updater in all of creation. But I promise not to leave this story unfinished! … Reviews are love, life is a journey, the door is ajar.


	4. Chapter 4

The Grimm Creeper

4

In Which There is a Date

Vivienne's was an up-scale French restaurant, the kind that required reservations months in advance and made their food almost too pretty to eat. Sean Renard strolled in like he owned the place. Nick, who stood awkwardly beside him, didn't know the difference between pinot noir and cabernet. He knew how to dress though and could even speak a little French courtesy of his Aunt Marie so didn't feel too out of place. Except for the fact he was on a date. With a guy. With his boss. WITH HIS BOSS WHO IS A MAN. Nick sucked in a quick breath and kicked his panic squarely in the balls because he was here of his own free will dammit, he was interested. Renard made his stomach do weird things and his face go all hot so, yeah, apparently he was a thirteen year old girl now. The Grimm part of himself had been grumbling since he met Renard at the restaurant's door (no fucking way did he let the man pick him up from his house like a prom date), and he didn't really mind it. The urge to stab Renard with a fork gave him some perspective on everything. While all of this was going on inside him Renard looked as calm and cool as you please. Like he did when he was dealing with the press. Nick didn't know what that meant exactly. The list of shit Nick Did Not Know was getting kind of ridiculous. His gaze settled on a passing waiter with an assortment of new silverware, lots of forks.

"Nick?" Sean placed his hand on small of his back. Nick blinked and tried for a smile, Renard seemed content with it. He gently pressed Nick forward after a smiling waiter in black and white toward their table.

Sean had only been on a handful of dates with other men before, it was frowned on in his family in which continuing the bloodline was the only important thing. Any convergence from that goal was seen as useless and trivial. All that had been a long time ago. He was freaking out on how he should treat Nick on a date which was a thousand times different than Work Nick or Grimm Nick or Drunk Nick or Adorable Nick and gods when did he start doing _that_? Because that was just embarrassing and not like himself at all. Sean squared his shoulders, resisting the urge to pop his neck. He settled on being a touch formal because when it came to dating guys and girls they weren't all that different. Be respectful and interested, don't show 'em any fear. No problem.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?" Asked their waiter in halting French. The kid was new. Renard smiled at him and cut him a break placing his order in English, Nick followed suit and the waiter tottered off grateful as hell. Nick was relieved too, some of the pretense being dropped.

Unable to think of a good icebreaker Nick blurted, "Why me?"

Sean looked surprised, "What do you mean, Nick?"

"I mean why do you like me so much? Other than the Grimm thing I'm nothing special, average." He said followed by a vague shrug.

The police Captain acted like he was personally offended by Nick's opinion of himself. He reached across the table to grip Nick's hand gently, "You are the most amazing person I've ever met—"

"I'm not fishing for compliments Sean." Nick muttered.

"I know, let me finish." Sean leaned a little more forward, careful not to knock over freshly filled wine glasses, "You are staggeringly intelligent, one of the best detectives I've ever seen, and kind. Even to those who don't deserve it." He smiles there and continues. "Brave, funny, and gorgeous. Nick Burkhardt, to me you are thousand different things but none of them are so tawdry as _average_."

The younger man leaned back into his chair, pink tingeing his ears, "Well, that answers that I guess."

Renard grinned, "I would hope so."

"I'm sorry, I told you before. This is new to me, I don't know what to expect or do, kinda just feel like I'm acting like an idiot."

That was Nick for you too, easy honesty. Sean wondered if it would help for Nick to know he had been internally screaming for as soon as he saw him. Probably not. Now that the awkward 'neither of us know what the hell we're doing' was over with the conversation actually started to flow rather smoothly in Renard's opinion. They talked about art, Sean told him about the many times he'd been to the Louvre in Paris and Nick had about a million impassioned questions about that. Renard could see him as a full time artist studying overseas in that moment, he would love Paris. He tucked that knowledge away for a later date though and they switched to literature. Apparently, Nick would take Stephen King over the Russian greats any day.

Their food was being brought out in courses, as Nick assumed, tastefully arranged. He sort of hated that. He also sort of liked it, it gave them more time and he would admit it was enjoying this. Strange, yeah, but pleasant. All of that pleasantness disappeared in an instant. Nick felt the subtle shift inside himself that signaled his Grimm coming to the forefront of his consciousness. Renard had done nothing to cause the transition, Nick knew, so he hurriedly glanced around the restaurant. Vivienne's was dimly lit for a more intimate atmosphere, those crushed blacks and long shadows were now more sinister.

"Nick, is there something wrong?" Of course the change didn't go unnoticed to Sean. He knew he was looking at Grimm Nick, his personal labeling method unconsciously stuck and he would be annoyed with that later.

"Yes." Was all the reply he got, Nick's voice was pitched lower, almost a growl.

Every warning bell Nick had was ringing like hell, he was on his feet then, scanning all the faces in the restaurant. His eyes settled on a man dressed in a suit and tie sitting alone in a corner booth. Their line of sight met and Nick watched as the tell-tale glimmer of reality was torn and he saw the man's true face. Ashen feathers sprouted around large owlish eyes that tapered down to a beak. Nick was long past going after a wessen just because they were wessen, but when one felt like murder personified and started out of there like the devil was on his heels the Grimm was definitely pursuing. Behind him he heard Sean call out. Nick didn't stop, he followed the unknown wessen through the kitchen, pushing through some very confused and very pissed off staff, and outside. He found himself in a back alley, the only streetlight streaming in orange ribbons of light against the wet blacktop. The heavy presence of his Captain was behind him but Nick couldn't sense the other wessen any longer but something was still wrong. Nick saw the silver suitcase by the back door, the case was shiny and new, completely out of place in a dirty alley. A scent drifted to him along with the usual trash and rain water, was that cordite? The realization hit Nick like a ton of bricks. He viciously shoved Sean back inside, barking at him to stay put, while he grabbed the case to make a mad dash to one of the metal dumpsters at the end of the alley.

Sean did as he was told for exactly two seconds, that was really about the time it took him to drag himself off the floor after getting shoved down by the Grimm, which was kind of all manner of hot. Opening the back door once again while getting yelled at by the manager resulted in two things: getting and armful of Nick causing him to crash back to floor, and the alley lighting up like a nuke went off. The explosion was loud enough to cause everything in the restaurant to shake but it was far enough away that no one got hurt.

A particularly feisty Latina woman threatened them with a meat cleaver until they could get up and show their badges. Three minutes later the place was surrounded by squad cars, a bomb unit, and a fire truck. Renard was already busy directing the divisions and getting a preemptive foot in the door with the press, his eye on Nick the entire time. It would be hours until everyone cleared out, needless to say, Prince and Grimm or not the two weren't ever allowed back into Vivienne's again. Nick didn't mind in the least. He stayed to help build a suspect profile and provide a description of the bomber, by the time he was done the Captain was making his way over to him. This time he put his hand on Nick's shoulder to lead him away but the grip was no less firm or reassuring.

"Nick, I—"

"Not the kinda bang you were planning on tonight, huh?" Nick had a certain coping mechanism, it wasn't a very good one.

Sean couldn't keep the flush of his face or stomp out all the images that flooded his mind, he managed out, "That's a terrible pun."

The Grimm laughed, releasing some tension he still carried from the explosion, "Yes it was…raincheck?"

Sean smiled too, with his back to all the commotion he brought Nick's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it, "Raincheck."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grimm Creeper**

**5**

"Other than the attempted act of terrorism, I would call the night a win." Renard's tone was dry but that didn't seem to perturb the listener on the other end of the phone line.

His sister was relentless in finagling out details, seemingly pointless ones to him but they were apparently very important. Sarcasm aside he would indeed call their date a win, that night as he was about to get his required five hours of sleep in was filled with images of Nick which inevitably led to him grinning like an idiot until he drifted into a dream. It was a nice dream.

"As much as I would love to regale you with my acts of timeless romanticism, I called for another reason. The attack wasn't random, I know that much, what I don't know is who and why." Sean set her on the task of using her information gathering skills for a better purpose. His sister would have an easier time where she was in the old country than he could, not that anyone in the family would talk to him anyways. Except her of course.

He feared the explosion was another deliberate attack on his Grimm rather than himself. Violence was usually his eldest brother's primary means of communication and an attempt on his life wasn't unheard of. In fact it often replaced birthday cards. While she was doing that his number one priority was watching out for Nick. Yes the younger man was capable of kicking serious amounts of ass but that didn't stop Sean from resuming his post after work, this time in a less obvious location. Nick had already made it clear he didn't appreciate prison guard routine so he made an effort to _respectfully_ ignore his opinion.

The strain of dealing with the politics and running the precinct and the wessen community _and_ keeping Nick safe was enough for a few more grey hairs to sprout but he believed he could handle it. At least for now. The sooner they could pull together a reasonable cause and resolution for the explosion for the regular inhabitants of Portland the better. Since he was there at the scene Nick insisted he be involved, because of the lack of prime location and no one being injured the feds backed off ready to let the city handle the apprehension of the suspect. Renard trusted Nick's abilities but he couldn't be perfectly okay with his Grimm going after what was more than likely a Royal family operative. He would closely monitor the investigation as well. That wasn't so different. Watching over Nick had become a sport he was well-versed in, sadly, so was lying to him.

Nick found himself much more comfortable with the idea of him with Renard, really _with_ Renard after the events of the previous night. He couldn't quite place why or where the feeling came from, he only knew that being with the Captain both calmed and energized him. The newfound comfort also came with a few interesting certainties. For instance he knew without a doubt when Renard was lying to him. He knew when Renard really disliked someone he was talking to. The man's emotions were more palpable in a way they never had been before. Nick, of course, talked to Monroe about it.

"Oh, _crap_."

"What does that mean?" Nick asked with more insistence than really meant to put in the words.

Monroe flitted around the kitchen, all gangly limbs and impressive ability to carry everything at once. "Um, uh, I might have a theory…but you aren't going to like it."

"About me and Sean?"

"Uh-huh."

Nick took a long draught of sun tea rather than take the long suffering sigh he wanted to. "Hit me with it then."

"Okay, okay, um", Monroe set his vodka sauce to simmering, grateful to have something to do with his hands when faced with the ocean of awkward that was threatening to engulf his kitchen. "So, some wessen sort of _bond_ when they choose a mate. Though it's usually a mutual thing, I mean, the bond shouldn't be forming without your consent, but he's a royal. I'm not really sure how that works."

Nick debated going back to the office where Renard would surely be and breaking the older man's nose because this was just fucked up. He said so.

"That's fucked up."

Monroe let loose a weak laugh, "Yeah, it would explain the unsolicited sharing going on. You know a Grimm and a wessen is kinda an unheard of thing, he might not even know he's doing it."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better." Nick muttered.

Passing a glass of wine to his friend Monroe shrugged, "Sorry, dude. I'm pretty sure you can stop it before, um, it becomes more _permanent_."

That got Nick's attention. He really didn't want this while there was a bomber out there and dogs from hell attacking him in his own home, scratch that, he didn't want something like this happening EVER.

"Well what makes it permanent?"

Monroe reddened and looked down.

It took a beat but Nick got it, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Dammit."

Monroe turned to his stove, he didn't want to know the context of the 'dammit' in Nick's head. "So…do you know what he was lying to you about?"

Nick shook his head, "No, not yet. Had to be semi-important if I could feel it right?"

"Dunno, I've never really bonded with anyone before. It's a pretty primal thing to do." Monroe placed their plates on the table before moving to sit down himself, "Here, eat. The asparagus too this time, no mincing it up and moving it around."

"Didn't think you noticed that." Grumbled Nick.

"Blubat senses, dude, give me some credit."

Nick had almost finished the meal before his phone started to buzz in his pocket. Monroe quietly gathered up the dishes while he listened in.

"Frank?" Monroe asked after Nick had hung up.

"Yeah, with the sketch we got from a couple of witnesses and the prints from the table he says we have a possible ID."

"That's good right?"

"Sure, it's just according to what came up this guy is from Austria, and ten years dead."

Later that evening Renard watched Nick return home a few hours later than normal. He was close to calling but was proud of himself when he held back. What would he say? "I've been waiting outside your house for a while now without your consent but that doesn't matter why are you so late?" That wouldn't go over well. Renard could see well enough from where he was that he noticed Nick's hesitation, the small glance around, like he knew he was there but wasn't sure of it so he went in anyway. Sean was relieved; he was worried he'd be face to face with an angry Nick Burkhardt again in the middle of the street.

He was just getting a little sleepy when he received a call on his private cell. Renard clenched his teeth together when he saw the number, he hit answer.

"Rather late for a chat don't you think?"

(((My dear brother, hello to you too.)))

"Cut the crap and get to what you want." Renard replied in a level tone.

(((I am just letting you know I'm in town, I'd love to see you…and, oh, I almost forgot. I've come to take your Grimm.)))

tbc


End file.
